


Unexpected Turn Of Events

by Cutiekai95



Category: mii2
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, Jimmy is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiekai95/pseuds/Cutiekai95
Summary: Just Mii2 have a blind date.
Relationships: Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan/Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol, jimmy/Tommy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you read this story, just want to warn that English is not my first language. So please excuse any English mistake.  
> I didn't belong to anything in this fic except for the story line. Hope you enjoy reading this ^_^

"Ai Toy! Are you crazy?" Jimmy blurted out, eyes widen upon hearing Toy request. Jimmy just lost bet to Toy and had to do whatever the latter ask him for. Little did he know his best friend has some crazy idea about it.

"Like I said, I already arrange a blind date for you. Yeahhh you should be thankful for having this super nice friend, Jimmy" Toy patted Jimmy's side arm while grinning proudly. His hand then got slapped by Jimmy.

"Thankful my ass.. I'll kiss your forehead and bow down to your foot if they're some beauty. But why the fuck it must be a guy? Are you crazy?" Jimmy exploded. He can't keep it anymore. He wanted to punch the one in front of him so bad right now.

"What so bad about has a date with a guy. Who know he's a cute and nice guy, you might fall for him and thanks me later" Toy said with smug on his face made Jimmy want to punch him even more.

"But I'm straight you bastard!" Jimmy grabbed Toy's collar, ready to kill his best friend.

"How are you so sure that you're straight? You've never date a girl before. And the only girl you've crush on in your entire 20 years of life is Tzuyu, an idol that you've never meet before. It's doesn't seem that straight to me." That answer from Toy made Jimmy taken aback. When his brain cell started functioning back, he shouted

"I don't care! I don't want to do it!" Jimmy let go of Toy's collar harshly.   
"What are you saying? You said you will do whatever I ask for if you lost over me in that game. Where's the promise? A man will never take back his word, remember?" Toy started nagging.

"Ok ok I got it! I'll do it! Happy now?" Jimmy just sighed, finally admitted to his defeat.

"Ok good.. I'll text you the location later. Good luck my dear friend" Toy made a kissy face toward Jimmy but got a middle finger as reply instead. That made Toy laughed hard before went away. 

* * *

The next Sunday...

Jimmy put on a white t-shirt with a denim jacket and black jeans. Although he came to the blind date unwillingly, but Jimmy still wore nicely. Jimmy is a nice guy, so he don't want to waste someone precious time having a half-heartedly date. So he still take the date seriously, don't want he partner to feel bad.

Jimmy was waiting at a cafe that Toy had texted him. He kept gazing at his surrounding, looking for his date partner. He didn't knew the other's face. The only thing he knew was that guy supposed to has a black white stripped t-shirt on.

"Haihh.. Where is he? Hurry up and come already!" Jimmy murmured. He can't wait to end this date as soon as possible so he can go back home and kill his stupid friend for arrange something stupid like this to torture him. While Jimmy busy cursing his best friend in his mind, a sudden voice startled him.

"Excuse me.. Are you Khun Jimmy?" Jimmy lifted up his face to look at the owner of the voice. His eyes then met with a really handsome young man. The person in front of him has a really big round eyes, thick brows, pale skin and pointed nose. A perfect face to be exact. Jimmy had never met such handsome guy before.

"Hmm.. Sir?" that person asked again made Jimmy snapped and came back to his sense.   
"A-ah yeahh.. I'm Jimmy... Jimmy Karn Krisanaphan" Jimmy stuttered, felt embarrassed for his own action. Suddenly he felt nervous around this handsome guy. That guy then sat on the seat in front of him before introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Sittichok Pueakpoolpol. You can call me Tommy. Nice to meet you" The guy name Tommy extended his hand for a handshake while smiled softly toward Jimmy. The smile made the latter's dimples visible left Jimmy's mouth slightly open. Jimmy stunned at the sight of perfect creature in front of him.

 _He's so beautiful..._  
 _How can a guy be so handsome and beautiful at the same time?_  
Jimmy kept wondering, lost in thoughts.

"Hmm.. Khun Jimmy?" again Tommy's voice slapped Jimmy back to reality. Jimmy hurriedly grabbed the other hand before beamed awkwardly.

 _He must think I'm a weirdo_  
Jimmy cried inside.

After the handshake, both of them just went silent. Jimmy wanted to made up with all his dumb actions earlier, started to clear his throat to avoid any more awkwardness.

"Should we order something?" that's the only thing he can came out with before Tommy agreed. Jimmy then ordered an ice latte while Tommy had a chocolate smoothies. After done ordering their drinks, they when silent again as soon as the waiter went away. Look at the other fidgeting in his seat, Jimmy braved himself before started asking question.

"So.. May I know how old are you Khun Tommy?"   
"I'm 25...How about you?" Jimmy eyes widen right after he heard that.   
"What?! Are you serious? I thought you're 18 or something" seeing Tommy's face looked puzzled made Jimmy want to smack his big mouth.

"Ah sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. You just look so young, small and cute... " When Jimmy saw the other face turned slightly red, he stopped talking as he realised what he just said. He really want to smack his head to the table from embarrassment.

_What the fuck am I doing? I'm always good at talking, and didn't get nervous easily. Why am I being like this right now?_

Jimmy thought

"Ah no. I didn't get offense. It's ok..." Tommy muttered, while smile shyly.   
"Oh thanks god you didn't get mad. Btw I'm 20" Jimmy smile sheepishly, eyes disappeared into crescent. Now it was Tommy turn to get shock.

"W-what?! B-but you look so matured" Tommy blurted out with his big eyes, making he looked even more cute. Jimmy just chuckled look at Tommy cute antics. That made Tommy stopped talking for a second before both of them started laughing. A waiter abruptly came to send their drinks. After the waiter went away, Jimmy started to cleared his throat back.

"So... Should I call you P Tommy?" Jimmy smirked. After Tommy nodded as approval, Jimmy continued his word.

"P Tommy, what's your hobby? Your favorite food? Your current doing, I mean your job?" Jimmy bombarded Tommy with questions, eager to know the older more. Jimmy thought he was straight but he didn't sure anymore. There was something with this P Tommy that made him felt all weird and tingly inside, making he didn't act like himself.

"Haha...Slow down Nong. Hmm.. I like to play guitar and singing in my free time. My favorite food is...I like Japanese food and.. I really like sweet things like Chocolate and Brownies! My current job is I'm an actor... Not a famous one! I just acted in some advertisement and got some small role in series" Jimmy just stared at the older in admiration. He was holding himself back from grinning too much when he saw the older put his fingertip on his chin when he was thinking. Or when his eyes went big from excitement. Jimmy just wanted to squeeze this small cutie so bad.

But nope! He won't do that of course. So instead, he responded to the older answer with his wide smile.

"Woahhh you're an actor, P? That's so cool!"   
"Ah.. Thank you.. " Tommy avoided Jimmy's eyes. A shade of pink forming on his cheeks, feeling shy with the compliment.

"How about you?" Tommy managed to ask.   
"I like to play guitar too. My favorite food is Ramen and salad. I'm now a university student major in English. But I do modelling as a part time" Jimmy answered.

"Hmm.. I'm sorry if I'm being a little awkward. This is my first time being in this kind of situation. I mean have a blind date is new to me so..." Tommy muttered as he scratched his neck bashfully.

"Nope! It's ok. This is my first time too. Honestly, my friend forced me here said he pity me for never have a lover. So he want to help finding me one..." Jimmy blurted out.

"W-what?! That's impossible! Someone as cute as you never had a lover it's ridiculous" Tommy retorted in disbelief but soon after started to blushing, embarrassed by his own words. Jimmy just chuckled looking at the other confused and shy look.

Jimmy and Tommy was so immersed in their conversation that they didn't realised it already 2 hours since they met in the cafe.

"I'm so sorry Jimmy that we have to end our conversation here. I've an errand to do." Tommy said with an apologetic look. Tommy really want to meet this handsome cute chinese looking guy again. But he being a shy and coward guy didn't know how to say it.

"It's ok. Let me send you to your car, P." Tommy nodded, felt bitter. It was look like the other didn't want to meet him again. Maybe it was just him felt attracted to the other. When they reached at the car park, Jimmy handed Tommy his phone.

"W-what?" Tommy asked in confusion.   
"I want to meet you again. So please give me your number, P Tom" Jimmy asked while beamed cutely to the other. That made Tommy's face brighten up immediately.

"Yes! I-I mean yeahhh.. Sure..." Tommy took Jimmy phone before saving his number in there. He passed the phone back to Jimmy with his brightest smile. They finally said good bye to each other, smile didn't leaving their face. While walking to the bus station with his grinning face, Jimmy look at his phone. Scrolled down through his contact list, Jimmy then saw a name that he was looking for.

P Tommy ❤️

"Gosh he even put a heart on. How cute" Jimmy chuckled. He brought his phone to his face before kissed it.

"Maybe I should really kiss Ai Toy's forehead and bow down to his foot." Jimmy whisper to himself.   
  
  
  



End file.
